


Clothes maketh the man...

by lola381pce



Series: A Daily Dose of Phlint [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daily Phlint, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce





	Clothes maketh the man...

~~Phil has several suits~~ … No Phil has _many_ suits. From those which make him instantly forgettable, helping him blend into the background enabling him to gather intel when no-one else can to those which make everyone, man or woman, unable to take their eyes off him as he strides across a room with a badass confidence that makes them want to confess…anything. They are his armour every bit as much as S.H.I.E.L.D. tactical gear or a Kevlar vest.

And when Clint sees him wearing what he likes to call an ‘Undercover Porn’ suit… his brain, if it hasn’t shorted out, tends to imagine the Senior Agent strutting his stuff in sexy slow mo – with or without the Kevlar vest. What? It keeps his mind (and sometimes his hands) occupied when he’s in his nest…waiting. A bored Hawkeye is a dangerous Hawkeye and not in a good way. So sue him!

 ~~Clint has several suits~~ … No Clint has _two_ suits; he doesn’t count the multitude that S.H.I.E.L.D. outfits him in for undercover ops – he only counts the two that he actually owns. The first type helps him blend in with the upper echelons of polite society enabling him to gather intel in places from which only he can escape. And the other two? Well let’s just say they were worth every cent Clint paid for them.

The two that he chose are the suits that make Phil’s eyes light up from across a room when he sees the archer wearing either one. These are the suits that make Phil want to take him home and do things that are very probably illegal in several states. A satisfied handler is a happy handler and very much in a good way. p.s. a happy handler is an exhausted archer - no law suit required!

***

For the story with the suit experience, click [here](http://lola381pce.tumblr.com/post/149069278062/daily-phlint-clothes-maketh-the-man).


End file.
